Such a mount is known from the prior art. The bracket that is mounted or mountable on the vehicle body is customarily mounted on a part of the vehicle body. For example, to this end, the bracket is welded to the shell of the vehicle body or connected to the vehicle body structure in some other suitable manner. A support is removably connected to the bracket as part of the accessory. To this end, the parts are customarily attached to one another by a screw connection, with corresponding threaded parts, for example snap nuts or weld nuts, needing to be solidly attached to the bracket. After the support has been correctly positioned on the bracket, the screws may be inserted and the parts may be connected to one another by the screws. Such a mount is viewed as disadvantageous insofar as additional fasteners must be provided and arranged in order to connect the parts to one another. Moreover, such fasteners, which cannot be lost, must be activated by appropriate handling on the part of the installer in order to connect the parts to one another by screws. The overall production expense required to complete this mount is in need of improvement with regard to the required fasteners as well as with regard to the installation expense.